


November 12th

by StackerPentecost



Series: November Writing Prompts [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Matt has managed to piss off Frank. There's only one thing that's going to fix it.This is for a November Prompt List. I need to catch up.This prompt was: 'Silence is the most perfect expression of scorn' -George Bernard Shaw





	November 12th

It was the third day that they hadn’t spoken. Matt felt like he was starting to go nuts. 

Frank wasn’t the most talkative person to begin with but it was a lot worse when he wasn’t  _ at all _ . In fact, most times they were in the same room, Frank would barely glance in his direction. 

It was maddening. Matt didn’t mind the silence when it was comfortable but now it was anything but. 

It was all because he’d gone after a particularly nasty drug lord without telling Frank. He’d nearly gotten his head blown off yet again and Frank had had enough. This was his way of telling Matt that he was in no way off the hook. 

It was becoming apparent that to get back on Frank’s good side, or rather the side that actually spoke to him, Matt was going to have to do something rather drastic.

First, he ordered Frank’s favorite takeout for three nights in the row. That did nothing. Then, he tried actually cooking for him, which went about as well as could be expected. He may not be a typical blind man, but even with the way he was, cooking was a terrible idea. He’d even tried an outright apology for once and Frank had simply grunted in response and said nothing more.

It turned out the simplest idea had been the most effective one. 

Which is how he found himself on his knees, face pressed against the sheets, his wrists bound behind his back with Frank shoved so deep inside him that he could barely remember how to breathe. He was sure if Frank could see any benefit in blindfolding him, he would have done that too. Apparently this is how Frank knew to settle his anger besides going out and fucking up a whole bunch of bad people. 

Matt decided that if this is how Frank dealt with things, then he wasn’t about to complain. 

Especially not when every thrust sent a spike of pleasure through his body, the sound echoing through their small apartment. 

To say Frank had excellent aim was the understatement of the year. 

Matt was sure he was going to have a good set of bruises by the time Frank finished. It was a little disappointing that he wouldn’t be able to see them. He rather liked that they had a habit of marking each other up. 

He whined softly when Frank pulled out completely, leaving him aching and empty. “I shouldn’t even let you have this with the shit you pulled.” Came his companion’s growl, his hand squeezing Matt’s hip hard. 

“I did say I was sorry..” Matt pointed out, resting his cheek against the bed so he could speak properly

“You did but you’ll probably pull some stupid shit again, acting like your life doesn’t fucking matter.” There was loud smack as Frank’s hand left a red print against a bare cheek. Matt jerked slightly, feeling his cock drip onto the sheets. 

“I am sorry, Frank. You’re right, I’m reckless.” Matt moaned softly when Frank moved to rub his cock against his hole, but refused to do anymore. “That’s why I need you, need you around to watch out for me.

Frank grabbed hold of his bound hands and jerked him upright, so his back was against Frank’s chest. “Sure you don’t just need me for this?” He asked, sinking his teeth into Matt’s shoulder, making him groan. 

“No-No of course not. This is good, really fucking good, but it’s not the reason I want you here. I care about you more than that.” Matt knew Frank wasn’t so great with dealing with feelings like that but it was not gonna keep him from stating the truth. 

Frank’s hand slid up to rest against his throat, squeezing the sides every now and then, just enough to restrict the blood flow for a few moments, not to hurt and restrict Matt’s breathing. The feeling let Matt almost high off the pleasure, unable to keep from enjoying the way Frank’s hand felt so big around his neck. 

“Tell me how much you like it and maybe I’ll let you have it.” Frank’s teeth tugged at his ear lobe.

Matt felt a shiver trail down his spine, grinding his hips back into Frank’s dick to show that he wanted it. “You have no idea how much time I spend thinking about this, about you, about you having your hands on me. Think about you all the time, want you all the fucking time.” He bit his lip. “Fuck, want this all the time. You to hold me down and have your way with me, I  _ know  _ you’ll do it right. Want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my own name. Want you to  _ own me _ , Frank.”

“You bet I fucking own you.” Frank hissed possessively before shoving him back down into the mattress

“Do it,” Matt urged, “fuck me.” He let out a loud moan when Frank pushed back inside, already beginning to press back into every thrust.

He was addicted to this, addicted to Frank. He couldn’t remember when he’d craved something like this, except maybe the way he craved being in the suit. 

It was fast and hard and Frank knew exactly what places to hit. It wasn’t long before Matt knew he couldn’t take much more, hazy from the feeling. He desperately wanted to touch himself but knew it was probably useless to ask. 

“You’re gonna cum, aren’t you? Without even a hand on you, you’re gonna fucking cum, make a mess all over the goddamn sheets.” Frank made every thrust punishing, the whole room loud with sound of skin on skin. “Go on, church boy, cum. Cum so I can fill up you up.” 

Matt shuddered, coming untouched as if almost on command. He splattered all over the sheets, moan after deep moan spilling from his lips. 

Frank didn’t slow down, fucking him hard until he too stilled, a guttural groan leaving him as he released, filling Matt up to the brim. The other man let out a soft whine at the feeling, weakly tugging at his restraints. 

It took several moments before Frank pulled out, his chest heaving. When he went to untie Matt’s hands, his touch was much gentler. 

Matt’s knees gave out when he was freed, content to simply not move for a while. He felt Frank lay down beside him. Then there was a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Matt chuckled breathlessly, “More than okay. You still mad at me?”

Frank’s fingertips trailed down his spine. “Not as much, no.” There a kiss against his neck and Matt smiled into the pillows. 

“I promise I’m going to do better.” Matt cracked up an eye, gathering up the energy to move a little closer to Frank. 

“You better.” Frank muttered but nonetheless, he allowed Matt to press against him. It appeared he was finally off the hook. 


End file.
